Dis-moi ça veut dire quoi, être un pays ?
by NiggyKun
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy, aka la France, reçoit un appel. Il arrive quelque chose en Angleterre. Et il se retrouve bien vite à devenir le babysitter d'un enfant un peu spécial...
1. Prologue

Avant toute chose, quelques informations à propos de cette fan fiction ! Il s'agit d'une réécriture d'une fan fiction que j'avais abandonné - et que j'ai supprimé, à présent. Ma façon d'écrire ne me convenait plus du tout !

Voici donc la nouvelle version, qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers d' _Hetalia_ ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

\- Francis... ça veut dire quoi, _être un pays_ ?

... Il avait reçu une claque. Pas littéralement, non ! Mais cette question, si innocemment posée, le choquait.

Arthur Kirkland, la représentation physique de l'Angleterre, venait de lui demander ce que c'était, d' _être un pays_. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Son rival était devenu petit ; il mesurait bien 1m20, à présent !

Oui. Arthur Kirkland, ou l'Angleterre si vous préférez, était redevenu un enfant et il ne connaissait même plus sa véritable nature.

\- . -

... Mais comment en était-on arrivé là, au fait ?

Francis Bonnefoy admirait le coucher de soleil depuis la chambre de son appartement parisien. L'air était frais, mais cela restait agréable... et une petite brise ne viendrait pas l'interrompre dans la contemplation du ciel orangé, surtout lorsqu'on pouvait admirer ceci là où reposait la Tour Eiffel, cette si belle, si haute et si majestueuse dame.

Il passait une bonne soirée, jusque là ! Et cet appel survint. La photo d'Alfred F. Jones apparut sur l'écran lumineux de son smartphone, et celui-ci vibra. Francis fut tenté de l'ignorer mais... il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Bonsoir, Alfred ? Il est tard... c'est rare que tu m'appelles, surtout à cette heure-là.

On appelait rarement quelqu'un en fin de soirée, en effet. Et le grand séducteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de charrier le jeune américain : un grand sourire recouvrait son beau visage d'ange.

... Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite.


	2. Découverte (Ch I)

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour vous publier ceci ! Je reviens donc avec le premier chapitre de _Dis-moi ça veut dire quoi, être un pays ?_ ! Je le reprécise mais _Hetalia_ ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Désolée, je pense que c'est un peu court, j'essaierai de faire des chapitres plus longs...

* * *

 **Chapitre I**  
 _Découverte_

Pour une fois, le soleil rayonnait à Londres. En d'autres circonstances, Francis s'en serait amusé...

Le français était visiblement anxieux. Lui, que l'on comparait parfois au soleil tant il brillait de par sa joie de vivre, reflétait l'inquiétude à tous les étages. Il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres en attendant son taxi, avec une impatience qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre la route et sa montre... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Et en parlant de ses cheveux ! Le ruban attachant toujours ceux-ci n'y était pas : les mèches d'or pur fouettaient son visage dès qu'il retirait sa main.

Pourquoi se trouvait-il en Angleterre ? Pas pour une conférence entre pays ou pour le simple plaisir de visiter Buckingham Palace, non. Il venait rendre visite à Arthur. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'embêter : il s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- . -

 _\- La veille -_

Alfred appela finalement Francis. Il tremblait... et paniquait, surtout. Ses yeux bleus oscillaient entre l'écran de son smartphone et le petit garçons jouant aux billes à sa droite. Il pouvait presque ressentir l'inquiétude du personnel - à moins que ce ne soit que la sienne ?

Heureusement, Francis lui répondit rapidement.

\- Merci, merci d'avoir répondu ! Oh Francis, on a un problème, un grave problème !

Il n'avait pas le temps pour les formalités : le français n'en parut pas vexé :

\- Je t'écoute...

.

Alors il lui expliqua.

Comme souvent il était venu chez Arthur à l'improviste : il sonnait par simple politesse depuis que le britannique lui avait donné un double des clés. Rien n'empêcherait Alfred d'aller quelque part ! Autant se faciliter la vie ainsi que celle de ses employés, pensait l'amateur de thé. Bref... Il sonnait par politesse et entrait de suite.

Ce jour-là fut comme les autres. Ou plutôt, presque comme les autres. Il chercha Arthur là où il allait le plus souvent : dans son bureau, dans le salon, dans la bibliothèque, dans sa chambre et enfin... dans la cave. Cave qui servait à l'exercice de la magie selon les dires du propriétaire.

Il l'appelait en cherchant. Comme toujours, même si Arthur ne lui répondait que rarement - le plus souvent quand Alfred brisait sa concentration. Les domestiques ne disaient rien, ils en étaient même plutôt amusés !

Et c'est dans la cave qu'il découvrit son ancien colonisateur...

\- Arty ! Je t'ai cherché partout, tu aurais pu me répondre ! Même si tu ne le fais jamais...

... mais pas dans son état normal.

\- Vous êtes qui ?...

En y regardant de plus près, c'était bien Arthur. Il avait les mêmes sourcils épais, à moitié dissimulés sous ses cheveux sablés ! Mais en version miniature. Dans des vêtements trop grands.

Ses grands yeux d'émeraudes s'agitaient, et il reculait contre le mur en tremblant.

\- . -

Francis lâcha un soupir en repensant aux explications de l'américain. Le ton de celui-ci n'envisageait pas une seconde que ce soit une plaisanterie... mais le français espérait que ce soit le cas.

Il sonna : le portail automatique s'ouvrit, brisant dans un fracas le silence qui régnait. Dans la maison, il croisa les domestiques de son rival : l'inquiétude se lisait dans leurs regards... et il sut que ce n'était pas une blague.

Enfin, il arriva devant la chambre d'Arthur. La porte, sobre, à l'image du propriétaire, renfermait ce qu'il redoutait. Sa voix intérieure lui criait de ne pas ouvrir, de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à Paris en embarquant dans le premier avion. Elle lui hurlait de trouver une excuse, de s'enfuir, d'abandonner. Mais il abaissa la poignée, poussa et entra.


	3. La solution ? (Ch II)

Vous êtes déjà 2 à suivre cette histoire et 3 à la fav ! Merci beaucoup :3 !

 _Hetalia_ ne m'appartient toujours pas...

* * *

 **Chapitre II**  
 _La solution ?..._

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le petit garçon. Ce dernier lisait un vieux livre, installé confortablement sur le lit... et à ses côtés, Alfred se rongeait les sangs. Mais en voyant Francis, son regard s'illumina...

\- Francis !

... et il vint l'étreindre. Cette soudaine affection fit sourire le nouvel arrivant, qui ébouriffa les cheveux châtains de l'américain. Les deux jeunes gens reprirent bien vite leur sérieux après ce câlin :

\- C'est vraiment Arthur ?...

Hochement de tête. Il n'avait jamais vu Alfred aussi sûr de lui...

\- . -

Le jeune homme à la veste d'aviateur était sorti de la chambre, laissant Francis seul... enfin presque. Il se retrouvait avec le mini Arthur, totalement indifférent. Depuis son arrivée, il ne l'avait pas vu lever les yeux de son ouvrage : on l'entendait seulement en tourner les pages.

\- Hm... il toussa, espérant attirer son attention. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi... Francis ! Francis Bonnefoy. Mon nom te rappelle quelque chose ?

... Silence.

\- Arthur ? tenta-t-il. On pourrait parler, tous les deux ?

En guise de réponse, le britannique se tourna vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il était curieux... c'était un bon début !

\- Bon... je ne sais pas ce qu'Alfred a pu te dire. Peut-être que je vais juste me répéter... mais je dois te parler de toi.

\- De moi ?

La petite voix fluette d'Arthur fit remonter sa nostalgie. Lui, qui connaissait ce petit gars depuis si longtemps, s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... Que de souvenirs ! C'était la bonne époque...

\- Oui, de toi. De _ce que tu es_.

\- Ce que je suis ?

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, _ce qu'il était_ ? Il avait entendu le garçon à lunettes parler d'extraterrestres tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il était un extraterrestre ? Mais il ne ressemblait pas à l'ami grisâtre du monsieur...

\- Exact. Arty...

Foudroiement du regard : il n'aimait pas ce surnom, et ça se sentait.

\- ... Arthur, se corrigea Francis, prudent. Tu es _un pays_. Tu le savais ?

\- Francis... ça veut dire quoi, _être un pays_ ?

\- . -

Une fois remis de son émotion, le français regarda son rival droit dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler d'éventuelles explications...

... Il se fit interrompre par la porte s'ouvrant.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Alfred venait de revenir. Il s'assit à la gauche de son ancien colonisateur, passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux sablés de celui-ci - avait-il peur d'être mordu en la laissant trop longtemps ?

\- Un nouveau souci... dit l'autre. Arthur ne se souvient plus de sa nature.

\- ... Oh.

\- Et de ton côté, du nouveau ?

\- Eh bien... j'ai appelé Allistor. Mais il m'a raccroché au nez dès que j'ai fini mon explication...

Ils soupirèrent en chœur, portant un regard anxieux sur le petit garçon qui venait de s'assoupir.

.

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques minutes, mais Francis le brisa :

\- On a pas le choix, Alfy. Quelqu'un doit lui apprendre son rôle...

\- ... Ou attendre qu'il retrouve la mémoire ?

\- L'Angleterre a besoin de lui chaque jour. Donc... non.

\- . -

C'est le visage collé à la fenêtre que Francis suivit le départ d'Alfred. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son ami mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi...

Ils allaient convenir d'un programme pour s'occuper d'Arthur. Ce qui s'apparenter à du babysitting. Et ils avaient quasiment finir de se répartir les tâches quand...

... _driiing_ ! Le téléphone d'Alfred sonnait. Sur l'écran, le visage du président des États-Unis attendait une réponse de son représentant... mais surtout, ils les interrompaient ! Et voilà le résultat. Francis se retrouvait désormais seul pour s'occuper d'un pays amnésique - et rapetissé - pendant une durée indéterminée. Ce qu'il pouvait envier le planning chargé de son homologue...

.

Francis savait beaucoup de choses. En particulier tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin au romantisme... Mais, s'occuper d'un enfant ? Pas connaître.

Il y a bien longtemps, il prenait soin d'Arthur à sa manière - et encore aujourd'hui, quand il en avait l'occasion !

Quand Arthur était plus jeune - et qu'il l'appréciait, même s'il refuserait sans doute de l'avouer - il lui rendait la vie plus facile. Il lui rapportait à manger, de quoi s'habiller, ou il jouait avec lui...

Et de nos jours, il couvrait le britannique quand celui-ci s'endormait - ce qui lui valait les commentaires épicés des autres - ou bien le ramenait en lieu sûr quand il avait trop bu !

... Mais là, on parlait d'éduquer un enfant. Sur une culture qui n'était pas la sienne. Peut-être qu'il devrait se cultiver sur l'Angleterre...


	4. Sortie en ville (Ch III)

**Chapitre III**  
 _Sortie en ville_

Francis était motivé. Dans la chambre d'Arthur, assis à son bureau, il épluchait les livres qu'il avait ramené de la bibliothèque. Tous concernaient l'Angleterre. Après cela, il comptait regarder des documentaires et d'autres témoignages sur le pays... et il avait un petit carnet pour noter ce qu'il ne retiendrait pas.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu rester dans la bibliothèque, y étaler les livres sur la grande table qui s'y trouvait... mais il préférait garder un œil sur son petit protégé. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement dans un lit trop grand pour lui ; il avait l'air si fragile ! Il l'était, même. Quoi de plus vulnérable qu'un enfant ? Amnésique de sur-quoi... Francis devait remplir son devoir : protéger Arthur. De tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Le protéger et l'aider à redevenir comme avant... c'était son but. Il était sceptique, bien entendu, mais il commençait à croire que la magie qu'Arthur se vantait d'utiliser n'était pas si imaginaire. Pour preuve, il avait été cherché le vieux grimoire poussiéreux dans la cave !

\- . -

Une agréable odeur flottait dans la pièce... ça avait l'air si bon... et quoi de mieux que d'être réveillé ainsi ? Arthur ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant un peu des paupières avant de se redresser. Un plateau repas, sur lequel était présent un petit-déjeuner typiquement britannique, se trouvait devant lui. Qui lui avait servi le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

\- Bonjour, petit bonhomme ! Désolé de devoir te réveiller, mais j'ai prévu un programme chargé aujourd'hui...

Arthur releva les yeux et posa son regard sur le français. Alfred avait vanté la cuisine de celui-ci... peut-être qu'il avait fait ça ? Mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua les cernes de son invité. Il n'avait pas dormi ? Et d'ailleurs, il comptait rester ici plusieurs jours ?

\- Tu as... des cernes...

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, voyons ! lui sourit-il. Mange, va, ça va refroidir !

Le petit blond lui lança un dernier regard et haussa les épaules. Il le remercia d'une petite voix, et goûta. Il en devint silencieux... C'était si bon ! Francis le regardait manger, heureux que sa cuisine plaise ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner anglais, c'était une première. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé ce livre de recettes traditionnelles !

Il avait même eu le temps de préparer des vêtements à son protégé, et les domestiques préparaient le bain de leur maître. Oui, pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. S'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas si terrible...

\- Après ton bain, on part en balade ! Il y a une tonne de choses que je dois te montrer... et, ce soir, on regardera un film ! Ou deux, si tu n'es pas fatigué. J'en ai trouvé plusieurs !

Sa nuit avait été courte, oui, mais il avait tout préparé. Il avait lu et regardé pleins de choses. Alfred lui avait même conseillé des films britanniques. Oh, bien sûr, il ne montrerait pas _Hot Fuzz_ à Arthur, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Et il comptait chercher d'autres livres pendant qu'Arthur serait au bain.

\- . -

Enfin était venue l'heure de la balade ! Francis avait avec lui de l'argent, un appareil photo - pour immortaliser les moments qu'ils allaient passer et les montrer à Arthur plus tard - une bouteille d'eau, un parapluie... ainsi qu'un manteau pour le petit garçon.

Celui-ci revenait, justement. Il portait les vêtements de Peter, le représentant de Sealand. Comme il venait souvent, il laissait souvent des affaires à lui pour ne pas avoir à porter une valise trop conséquente...

\- Eh bien, ça te va bien ! Allez, en route Thuthur !

Nouveau regard noir. Il n'aimait pas les surnoms...

.

Francis s'était improvisé guide touristique. Un livret présentant Londres en main, il se laissait prendre au jeu... et Arthur était intéressé, totalement avide de savoir ! Il avait réussi à le prendre en photo : le petit était en admiration devant les bâtiments de son pays, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Oui, Francis était heureux. Une part de lui se demandait si Arthur resterait enfant longtemps... mais il tâchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Avant, il dénigrait l'histoire de son rival... mais il commençait à regretter. C'était passionnant ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas autant appris ?

Comme la reine était au courant de l'état d'Arthur, elle avait laissé Francis lui montrer les endroits normalement interdits aux touristes. Ceux qu'Arthur avait côtoyé toute sa vie. C'était une bénédiction !

Ils avaient même rencontré les membres de la famille royale... et les politiciens ! Tout le monde adorait Arthur. Ou bien, ils l'adoraient dans cette version... parce qu'elle était affectueuse. Cet Arthur acceptait un câlin de la reine, là ou l'autre aurait refusé en bloc. Quelle belle photo cela faisait... Francis avait même pu prendre une photo avec tout ce beau monde, ça lui ferait un souvenir.


	5. Une fin de soirée reposante (Ch IV)

Merci à toi qui a écrit une review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**  
 _Une fin de soirée reposante_

La journée avait été éreintante, que ce soit pour Arthur ou pour Francis. Elle avait été autant éreintante qu'amusante et instructive ! Ils avaient pris un thé dans l'après-midi, comme l'anglais le faisait toujours... et cela à la demande du petit, qui, visiblement, avait conservé cette habitude.

Puis ils étaient rentrés calmement et s'étaient assis sur l'un des sofa, dans le salon. Ils avaient beaucoup marchés... alors ils se reposaient. L'enfant s'était assoupi contre Francis. C'était si attendrissant... Cette journée à découvrir la culture d'un autre lui avait rappelé les moments passés avec Matthew. Au final, s'occuper d'Arthur ressemblait un peu à la colonisation du Canada... mais son petit anglais, lui, avait constamment besoin de lui, là où Matthew était parfaitement autonome.

Esquissant un doux sourire, le français porta son regard sur le meuble devant lui, celui sur lequel la télévision était posée. Mais ses yeux se posaient principalement sur les DVDs rangés dans le compartiment du meuble. Ceux qu'il avait choisi... Après le repas, ils en regarderaient un.

\- . -

Francis alla dans la cuisine après avoir confié Arthur à ses domestiques. Il avait pris le temps de parcourir le livre de recettes, une nouvelle fois, afin de choisir un plat qui conviendrait. Bon... il avait décidé de l'adapter à sa sauce, sur certains points. Même un français cuisinant anglais ferait quelque chose de dégoûtant en suivant la recette à la lettre...

Mais ça lui avait permis de s'amuser. La cuisine était une de ses passions : il laissait rarement les autres utiliser sa cuisine quand il pouvait simplement le faire. Aujourd'hui, grâce à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il avait pu faire de nouvelles découvertes. Peut-être qu'il s'inspirerait de certaines choses pour de prochains plats...

Il devrait dire à Arthur ce qu'il y avait à améliorer, quand celui-ci serait redevenu normal. Oh, le britannique ne changera probablement pas ses recettes... mais Francis aurait l'occasion de le voir s'énerver, et il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

.

De son côté, Arthur jouait distraitement avec quelques domestiques à un jeu de plateau. Sur lequel il essayait de se concentrer... Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire ! Ses pensées se tournaient presque automatiquement vers ce monsieur aux longs cheveux blonds. Bien qu'une petite voix en son fort intérieur lui disait de se méfier et de ne pas se laisser amadouer par cette vilaine grenouille (Mais, pourquoi une _grenouille_ ?), il appréciait Francis. Pourquoi ? Il était gentil, il jouait avec lui, il lui montrait pleins de choses ! Et il l'aidait, aussi !

En plus, Francis avait complimenté l'Angleterre tout haut, aujourd'hui... ça revenait à le complimenter lui, non ? Arthur était encore un peu perdu là-dessus. Il avait juste compris qu'il était un pays, précisément l'Angleterre, qu'il représentait la culture de son pays... qu'il le représentait tout entier, en fait. C'était dur à croire : comment pouvait-on être un pays ? Mais il faisait confiance à celui qui l'avait tant instruit aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, ça avait été amusant. (Re)découvrir son pays, rencontrer des figures importantes de celui-ci... il avait beaucoup aimé. Les rues, les bâtiments, la langue, les gens... il aimait tout, ici !

Par contre, il se posait une question... puisque Francis représentait la France, à quoi ça ressemblait ? Qu'est-ce qui différait de l'Angleterre ? Il avait remarqué que Francis lui parlait bizarrement parfois, qu'il avait du mal à dire certains mots. La langue était si différente ?

\- A votre tour, jeune maître.

La voix d'une des demoiselles le ramena à la réalité. Tous échangèrent un sourire en le voyant secouer légèrement la tête, regarder le plateau et jouer.

\- Dites... commença-t-il. Si je demande en Francis, il pourra me faire visiter la France ?

Il eut droit à un regard de chacun de ses compagnons de jeux. Oh, bien sûr, Francis accepterait avec joie. Mais le plus important, c'était l'accord du gouvernement.

\- . -

\- Arthur, c'est l'heure du dîner ! lança Francis depuis la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas appelé les domestiques, mais il leur avait laissé de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Oh, il leur avait proposé, bien sûr, de venir les rejoindre... mais ils avaient refusé en bloc. D'après eux, cela était impoli, de manger à la même table que son maître. En plus, il y avait un invité ! Déjà qu'ils avaient laissé l'invité faire la cuisine, ils n'allaient pas abuser...

Francis les trouvait très exigeant envers eux-même. Mais il ne releva pas, préférant leur souhaiter un bon appétit et rejoindre Arthur dans le salon où la longue table avait été dressée. Ils s'assirent cote à côte, ce qui rendait ce nombre excessif de places ridicule pour tout juste deux personnes ! Et on avait placé quelques coussins sur la chaise d'Arthur, pour qu'il puisse manger convenablement.

Le repas se passa très bien. Arthur posait beaucoup de questions sur la France, ce qui rendait son hôte ravi... et enfin, il posa cette question :

\- Dis, dis, Francis, tu peux me faire visiter ton pays à toi ?


End file.
